His Kit Kat
by Team Seth.Leah and Jake
Summary: He was the only one who could call her Kit Kat, His Kit Kat. Jason DiLaurentis and Katrina Lovett broke up after his sister disappeared and now two years later they are finally re-united. One-Shot rated T for slight mature content but nothing graphic.


**Hey! SO I know what you're probably thinking...She's back? With another One shot? Well yes, I am.**

**Lately I have been very obsessed with Jason DiLaurentis and the guy who play him...Drew Van Acker...damn he's very, very, _very_ hot. At first i used to think he was weird but now I really like him and then I started think more about Jason's past and then about whether Jason is ever going to have an actual love interest beside Aria...And then this was created.**

**Anyways let me know...oh yeah and the Links to the clothes are on my profile!**

**OH yeah and have you heard that he is now an uncle? I saw a picture of him and his niece on his Twitter and it was so cute!**

**What else? oh yeah the disclaimer! **

**I dont own anything except for the plot and Katrina Lovett**

**p.s I'm sorry if its full of fluff and such but I'm actually pretty proud of this one...**

**ENJOY!**

Katrina.

Or Hurricane Katrina as him and his friends loved to call her just to annoy the hell out of her

But only he could call her Kit Kat, His Kit Kat.

Katrina Lovett had been Jason's girlfriend from grade 11, when he had asked her to be his date to a party, all the way up to when his sister had disappeared. When Jason found out about his sister's disappearance he began distancing himself from everyone around him, Katrina included so they decided to go their separate ways.

She was known as a very intelligent and beautiful girl and lots of people wondered why she went out with someone like Jason and sometimes he wondered that too, but Katrina knew that no matter what, Jason was the only guy who could make her happy, the only guy who could make her loosen up.

Jason Dilaurentis was known for being a stoner and Katrina was known for being one of the top students at school. But how they got together was always a wonder to the people around them, but they both didn't care what others thought.

They day the had broke up had been a hard for both but they had decided that it would be best if they seperated so Jason could be with his family. They hadn't seen each other since then.

Until now.

"Katrina?"

"Jason?"

They both stood there for a few minute in the middle of the busy café.

Katrina looked him over and saw the changes in him. He was wearing a light blue button-up with a pair of jeans. His hair was cut shorter and he looked great, hot as always.

Jason's eye scrolled over Katrina's body and noticed her hair was longer and it was straightened with her bangs pinned to the side making her look innocent. She wore a denim dress that reached about 4 inches above the knee, with sleeves rolled up to her elbows. She wore black high heeled boots making her legs look long and her look sexy, as always.

She broke the silence

"How have you been?"

"Great, how 'bout you? I haven't seen you since..." _we broke up_. Jason stopped himself.

"Um...i've been good. I actually went to NYU to become a Lawyer and now I'm back. How 'bout you, You've changed...a lot" She said looking him up and down again.

"Yeah, I've taken over my families business and I also work part-time at Rosewood High as a guidance counsellor." He replied running a hand through his hair, which she knew really well he only did when he was nervous.

It was really obvious to anyone but each other that they still had feelings for one another.

"That's great, Maybe, we could hang out sometimes..." Katrina said

"Sure KitKat" He replied, using his old nickname for her causing her to smile mirroring Jason's expression. "How 'bout you come over tonight..." He asked trailing off

"Sure, do you still stay at the same house?" She asked

"Yep, I bought it for myself, renovated it and now I live in it" He said then mentally slapped his forehead. _How stupid could you be? You sound pathetic!_

They exchanged a few more words before Katrina got a call asking her to come back to the office

**5 oclock**

Jason had been running around the house picking up any unnecessary things around the house making the house look as clean as possible.

Jason stood debating on whether he should wear a white v-neck or a black one when Spencer, his half -sister walked in.

Spencer and Jason had grown close ever since they found out about being related which was ironic since it was Spencer who used to be suspicious of Jason but now she always defends him and vice versa.

"What are you doing? You've been standing there for five minutes looking back and forth from those two shirts" She asked laughing as he jumped at the sound of her voice.

"Which shirt do you think makes me look better? Black or White?" He asked showing the shirts to his sister.

"Why? Got a hot date?" She teasingly asked

"Yes" He muttered shyly looking down

"Oh my god! Who's the girl?" She asked

"Remember Katrina, The girl I used to date?"

"The really beautiful and smart one?"

He nodded and recited the memory from this morning

"Well, wear the white one" She said he nodded and changed into it.

Just as he finished the door bell rang.

"Shes here!" He whispered slightly panicking and rushing off to get the door as his sister rolled his eyes at him.

When he opened the Katrina stood there wearing a white off shoulder top and dark blue denim shorts. He hair was the same as this morning but her bangs were let down slightly covering her left eye. She wore black high heeled shoes making her legs look longer and much more appealing just like this morning.

"Hi Katrina" Spencer said breaking the silence that had filled the air as Jason and Katrina stared at each other.

"Hey...Spencer right?" She nodded

"Well I should get going..." Spencer said giving a thumbs up and winking at Jason behind Katrina's back.

"Come in" He said rolling his eyes at his half-sisters antics.

"Wow, your house looks...different...nice" She said looking around.

The house brought back so many memories. From the time Jason first brought her home introducing her to his parents (Who welcomed her with opens arm) and his sister (Who questioned her on why she would chose to date her brother) to the time Jason's parents had been away and they had both had sex for the first time with each other. That memory made her blush, remembering as he gently caressed her, and held her, making her feel loved.

"Thanks..."He muttered, mirroring her blush also remembering that night and also remembering how she had slapped him right before to make sure he wasn't high and/or drunk(which he wasn't). He subconsciously rubbed his left cheek.

He led her towards the couch.

"So...why was Spencer here?" Katrina asked with a spark of jealousy in her eyes

"Long story short, turns out she's my half sister" He replied giving a slight chuckle as he noticed the look in her eye, the one she always got when he used to talk to other girls.

The look disappeared and was replaced with an embarrassed look. "Oh..."

"So...how have you been since your sister..." _died. _She put her foot in her mouth.

"Okay, I guess. I never really realized how much I cared about her until she was gone. I mean we fought all the time but that doesn't mean I wanted her to..die. But I guess I'm slowly moving on...How 'bout you?"

"Good, My parents convinced me to go to University and I decided to come back to work here..." She replied

They continued talking, slowly becoming more comfortable and rekindling old memories.

"Remember the time you got mad at us for calling you Hurricane Katrina, so you didn't talk to me for almost a week?" He asked remembering how horrible that week had been.

"yeah, and then you came to my house in the middle of the night and you threw rocks at what you thought was my window but it was actually my parents." She said giggling

"How could I forget? Your dad threatened to shoot me. I still have a bruise from when he punched my arm." He said rubbing his arm.

They soon got quiet.

"So...did you stop...you know...being a stoner?"she quietly asked

"Yeah, after Ali, I had more of a responsibility...So, I stopped...I still have an occasional drink but that's only sometimes and I try not to drink too much." He replied

"I'm happy for you" She said smiling at him

"Why didn't you ever...try and change me?" He asked. He had always thought about that, about how every other girl would try and change him but when it came to Katrina, she never did. He knew she didn't like his way of life, yet she never tried to change him.

She was silent for a few minutes just looking down at her lap

"I really liked you...I didn't want to change you, because if I changed you, I would have been like any other girl who manipulates guys into doing what she wants. I didn't like the way you lived, but changing you would've meant I wasn't happy with you and I really was...you made me feel happy, when I was with you, I didn't have to worry about being the perfect girl that everyone loves...I didn't have to try and be someone I'm not" She said

"I loved hanging out with you, it was always so...easy. Whenever you saw me...high or something, i could always see the look in your eyes , the disappointment, it made me be disappointed in myself...You never said anything to me, it made me feel even worse...how you put up with it, I felt like i didn't deserve you. When I was sober, I was always worried about what I said to you when I was loaded or what I did, I was always scared that maybe I did or said something I shouldn't have" He said honestly.

She looked over at him...and she could visibly see the guilt in his eyes.

"If someone offered you weed, would you do it?" She asked curiously

"Never...I realize now how many people I hurt by doing that...you, my mom, my dad...everyone I cared about...I even hurt myself" He answered instantly.

Suddenly they were interrupted by the door bell ringing indicating that pizza was here. They both jumped up in surprise and Jason got up to get the door.

After paying, grabbing the pizza's and closing the door, he returned to the living room.

They began to eat in silence, occasionally glancing at one another only to look away when their eyes met.

Once done they agreed to watch a movie. Popping in some horror film (How cliche) they both sat down on the couch a few centimetres apart.

After about 20 minutes into the film, Jason suddenly paused it and stood up, facing Katrina.

She gave him a confused look.

"I want to try again" He said boldly

"Pardon?" Katrina asked though she knew what he meant, she just wanted to hear him say it.

"I want you to be my girlfriend again, I want us to be a couple again" He said with as much confidence as he could obtain.

She stood up and walked to stand directly in front of him and placed her hand on his chest and looked up at him teasingly

"What if I say 'no'?" She asked

He gulped as her hand trailed down his chest and rested on his shirt-covered abs. She could feel his muscles tense up and then relax under her touch.

"Then I'd just have to convince you other wise" He said and leaned down to capture her soft lips.

With one hand on the small of her back and the other on the back of her neck, her pulled her closer.

She responded just as eagerly by grabbing his soft shirt and pulled him closer.

After a few minutes she grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head.

Her hands danced over his muscles, making his heart flutter and electricity to soar through him at every touch.

He then lifted her shirt over her head only to reveal a white bra with black lacing. She looked up at him blushing innocently as he smirked and gave her a kiss on her neck before capturing her mouth again.

He grabbed her waist and pulled her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

He walked all the way up the stairs to his room, kicking the door open and gently laying her down on the bed. He hovered over her silently asking if this was okay for her. She responded by giving him a small peck.

He slowly unbuttoned her shorts without taking his eyes off of hers.

He slid them off revealing matching lace underwear.

She began unbuttoning his jeans, slowly, teasingly.

And soon, they were lost in each other

Katrina's only thought _Jason_

And Jason's only thought _Katrina._

**(A/N I was going to end it here but decided to give you a little imput into the morning after...)**

Jason woke up to a beautiful and familiar sight.

The events of last night flooded his mind causing him to blush but also smile.

He felt her stir in his arms and soon big hazel eyes stared back at him

"So...what does this make us?" He asked quickly unable to stop himself

"I think..." She turned in his arms, looking down at him "This makes us" She leaned down "A couple"

She stated then proceeded by kissing him.

But their moment was cut short when they heard a gasp from the bedroom door.

They looked up to see two pairs of eyes look at them in embarrassment and slight amusement

the pair of eyes belonging to Mr. And Mrs. DiLaurentis.

After a moment of silence, filled with Jason and Katrina trying to cover themselves up and Mr and Mrs. DiLaurentis awkwardly standing there, Mr DiLaurentis broke the silence

"Jason...We just thought we'd stop by and give you a surprise visit"

"But it seems like you already have a visitor...we'll come back later" Mrs. DiLaurentis said smirking and then turning around and leaving closing the door behind both of them

"That was..." Jason began

"Awkward..."

"And embarrassing..." Jason finished

Katrina giggled and leaned down to capture his lips only to have him pull away.

"Will you, Kit Kat, be my girlfriend?" Jason asked then added "again" as an after thought

"Of course" She said

And they then proceeded to replay the events of last night.

**A/N SO...what did you think? This my first time writing about Pretty Little Liars but...I think it actually wasn't that bad**

**Hope you guys like it! And let me know if you think I should write another one or something.**

**Please Review!**

**V**


End file.
